Bibliognost's Confession
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: Sometimes there are events that might have changed the present. Therefore, this is a look into what might have happened, had Hiroki ever confessed to Akihiko, before meeting Takahiro or Takahiro's younger brother. This is the love life of a Bibliognost.
1. Bibliognost's Confession

**Disclaimer:** The characters found within this fanfiction belong to the very talented Manga-ka, Nakamura Shungiku and her manga Junjou Romantica.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BIBLIOGNOST'S CONFESSION<span>**

* * *

><p>Twisting, turning, churning, that was how his stomach felt as his eyes caught sight of the boy he'd loved since the day the others lips had brushed against his. The very day, he'd known, even without admitting it to himself, that he was gay. Recalling that moment, in their secret place, he lifted one hand to lightly brush his fingers over his slightly parted lips.<p>

If only the other would notice, but no! That might interfere with their friendship of four long years. He didn't wish to ruin that, Akihiko, was after all, his best friend. If the only way, to be near him, was to be his friend, then surely, he could not hope, or wish for more.

Besides, were they not both men, well boys, who were quickly developing into men? He, least of all, wished for Akihiko to laugh at him. Perhaps his infatuation wouldn't last, but so far, it had endured for four long years. Years he'd spent reading and editing the other boys stories. Stories that only he was allowed to read, something else, besides this beautiful secret spot, that they shared.

Yet, never had the one with whom his heart thumped so annoyingly, embarrassingly, realized the way he, his best friend, felt about him. At least, he hoped that Akihiko considered him to be his best friend, if nothing more than that.

His cinnamon red-brown eyes, watched as Akihiko came closer and closer to him, in their long shared secret spot, where they could stare up into the unobscured sky.

Akihiko, spotting him, smiled tenderly, before sitting down beside him, holding out to him, one of his notebooks.

"Another one Akihiko? You really do write a lot."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, just, sometimes, what you write is so heartbreakingly lonely." If it weren't for his pride getting in the way, he might even dare to say that he wished he could hug the person Akihiko wrote about, since he seemed so terribly forlorn, being alone, lost in the dark, feeling like no one cared.

"Yeah...I wish I could write something... a bit more, uplifting."

Hiroki opened the blue notebook, his brows furrowed, "Why not a romance?" He grumbled. "Those are usually happy and sappy."

Thistle eyes turned to gaze at the scowl faced auburn haired boy, a boy whom he was beginning to outgrow in terms of height. Although, he knew, it wouldn't do to tease Hiroki about it, for it was a sore spot with the other. "You're into romance novels Hiroki? Aren't those for girls?"

Hiroki lifted the notebook further up, his eyes downcast as he nervously chuckled. "I guess so, but isn't any form of written word, for everyone?"

"I suppose." Then, seeming to get an idea, he remarked, "Perhaps reading romance novels aimed at the female market, might be worth looking into, to see what has women going all sparkly eyed over."

"That's a good analogy, Akihiko," he closed the notebook and placed it in his bag, handing over the other he'd already read and marked for any spelling and grammatical errors as well as any discrepancies in the plot or appearances.

"So, does that mean there's a girl you want to ask out Hiroki?"

His head shot up, upon hearing that, "No, why, is there one you wanted to ask, Akihiko?"

The silver haired teen shook his head, taking the notebook Hiroki was returning to him and placing it in his own bag, to read later and go over the marks his friend might have put in it. Were anyone else, but Hiroki, to touch his soul spilling stories, he would have been deeply angered.

"No, there's no one. I realize that most boys, from what I've heard our classmates say, start to become _active_ around this age, but I really haven't had any interest in anyone."

_'If only, he'd have an interest in me. For how long I've felt this way, it doesn't seem to be going away.'_

The two, laid back on the ground to stare up at the blue, blue sky, where clouds were drifting overhead.

Hiroki sighed softly, and then, decided to ask, "Akihiko..."

"Yes, Hiroki?"

"Hypothetically speaking, say there were these two friends and they'd been friends for a few years."

"Go on."

"What would happen, do you think, if one of them developed a crush on the other, but, they just felt like they couldn't possibly tell their friend how they felt?"

Akihiko frowned, slightly as he thought it over. "The friend should just say something. I mean, at least they'll get a clear answer, even if its heartbreaking, its better to know, so that they can move on if its a hopeless scenario. But, should they wait too long, it might be too late and then they just spent all that time, pining for the other and the other party was never aware of it." Although, he thought, if he were in the same position, would he be able to follow his own sage advice, perhaps it would depend on the circumstances and the persons involved. "So, just tell her, Hiroki."

Hiroki blinked, "Her? This was a _hypothetical_ question. Besides..." his words trailed off.

Akihiko turned onto his side, elbow on the ground, holding his head in the palm of his hand. "Besides?"

Hiroki looked up at the sky, avoiding that intense violet eyed stare, a fake smile forming as he laughed. "Well, remember, this is just hypotheticallyspeaking_._

"I see, well, Hiroki, are you going to continue or not, so I can understand this _hypothetical_ situation?"

"Right..." he took a deep breath and stared back up at the sky, not wanting to gaze at Akihiko, just in case he were able to guess, what he was going to say. "As I was saying, besides, its about two men, not a heterosexual couple."

As he heard that, the silver haired youth sat up, frowning. "What does that have to do with anything Hiroki? Love isn't blockaded by gender, only by society."

"Yes, well, society here doesn't appreciate these things," he too had sat up, a bit forlorn.

"So...this is only a _what-if_ scenario?"

Hiroki nodded, "Y-yeah."

"Hmmn, I think that might actually be something I could write about."

He turned his head, sharply, to gaze mystified, at Akihiko. "What?! You can't!" He could literally feel the heat rising to his face.

"And why can't I, Hiroki?" the young author-to-be smirked as he lifted his hand, to brush the back of his knuckles over one of Hiroki's reddened cheeks.

Frowning, he glared, wrinkled forming more prominently betwixt his brows, "It's too personal!"

That was something, that one had to learn about Usami Akihiko, that wasn't going to stop him in the least.

"So, there is someone you're interested in Hiroki, why not just tell them...him? It is a guy, isn't it, from what you've said. You can't hide things from me so easily Hiroki. So, who is the lucky guy, whose going to take away my time with my best-friend?"

While, he couldn't keep everything from his fair haired friend, the one whom could write so prolifically, well enough to someday be an author he was sure, had as yet to uncover the entire truth.

"No one, Akihiko."

"Come on Hiroki, there's obviously someone who interests you and even if its a guy, I'll support your new found love. Although, who could put up with your short-temper and scowling expression, I'd love to know."

With that, the auburn haired teen, abruptly stood up, glaring at Akihiko, "That's exactly why I could never tell you about my feelings for you..." his eyes rounded as did Akihiko's, though he did try to cover his ass, "I meant...for him."

Before he could turn to storm away, his hand was caught by the icy grip of one of Akihiko's, larger hands.

Slowly, the slightly taller teen, whom was still growing, stood, already over an inch, perhaps two, taller than him. "Hiroki," he stared down into his eyes.

Such beautiful, hypnotic light purple eyes. For a moment, he could only stand there, with his mouth agape, but after a few seconds began to struggle to get his hand loose from Akihiko's grip.

Akihiko cupped Hiroki's face in his hand, held him in place as his other hand snaked around him, taking the hand he had a hold of still, behind Hiroki's back. "I don't know that I feel the same way about you, as you feel for me, but, because I already care about you, perhaps, I can fall in love with you. Although, don't you think we're rather young to know what real love is?"

Even before, Hiroki could form a single word, his eyes were rounding in shock, as Akihiko's mouth, descended upon his.

It was different than that kiss Akihiko had given him, back then. At that time, it had been a brief meeting of their lips, but this, it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He had tried to experiment with girls, but getting beyond kissing, he hadn't been able to manage it.

He groaned, his knees feeling slightly unsteady as he felt Akihiko's tongue, coaxing his lips apart, slipping past them and into his mouth, where his tongue tangled with his.

When, Akihiko broke the kiss, he was momentarily unable to do anything, but stand there and breath.

Although, what he heard breathed against his ear had him blushing all the more and tearing away from Akihiko.

"Hiroki, don't let anyone else touch you. I think, we should start going out, but Haruhiko..." he frowned.

"Akihiko you idiot!" He tore himself from him then, glaring at him. "You can't tell me what to do, telling rather than asking if I want to go out! And what about Haruhiko?"

Akihiko smirked, "No need to get so flustered Hiroki, but I thought, since you liked me, we didn't need to ask about going out." His eyes narrowed, "And I don't like to share."

Frowning, he shook his head, "As for Haruhiko, you know how he is, stealing everything of mine. He hasn't gotten my notebooks though, thinks its beneath him to read them. Which is good, I don't need him stealing those as well, but neither do I want him stealing you."

"Haruhiko could never steal me from you!" Then, recalling what else had been said, he growled, "I don't belong to you!"

That last, only earned him another, spine tingling kiss.

Akihiko sighed softly, "That pride of yours...we can belong to each other as boyfriends, can't we?"

"B-boyfriends?" Already, he was feeling dizzy.

"What else do you want us to be?"

"I don't know!"

"Well then, since you don't know, allow me to lead the way."

Hiroki didn't know how things had wound up like that, but, if they weren't boyfriends, by kissing and even dating, then what the hell else could they be called?

"Just, don't do that sort of thing in public, got it?"

"Yes, Hiroki," though he smiled, deviously and Hiroki wondered, what was going through his head.

"I've got to get home Akihiko, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> As you can no doubt tell, this is an _AT_ (Alternate Timeline) While I love all the canon pairings, I also love to play with non-canon pairings. Such as my stories _The Sweet with the Bitter_ a ShinobuxMisaki fic, _A Love That Wasn't, but Should Have Been_ a TakahiroxHiroki fic.

This has been rattling around in my head for awhile, so just thought I'd give it a bit of a start. What I want to read and write more of though, is a HirokixShinobu fic or a SumixHiroki fic. Or even ones where Tsumori becomes a third party for the Egoist pair, polyamory, acting as a seme to Hiroki, but either/or to Nowaki. Alas, I don't think I'll find anything to read, so someday, if I have the muse and several of my other fics done, I'll have to write these myself _maybe._

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and will be kind enough to review and let me know what you think, thank you!


	2. My Bibliognost

**MY BIBLIOGNOST**

* * *

><p>The silver haired teen, even as he lay that night upon his bed, he was unable to keep his thoughts from wandering back to that of his oldest and dearest friend. The first friend he'd made since he'd returned from England to here in Japan. Perhaps, his only true friend since he'd been born.<p>

No, he was more than a friend now.

"My boyfriend," just saying that allowed, gave him some sense of purpose. He wasn't just some mindless monkey doing well in school, because it was expected of him. He did well in school, because he was able to, not for anyone else, but himself.

Whether or not it would be a good idea to let his parents know, that he'd decided that he and Hiroki were now boyfriends, he didn't know. However, unless they asked him, he wasn't about to tell them. They never really told him anything, so, he didn't think this was actually any of their business.

In his bed, as he continued to think, he frowned as he thought about all the people, whom, could try and take Hiroki from him, like his brother for example. It wasn't like that dark haired brother of his hadn't tried before, to befriend Hiroki and turn his friend against him.

He sighed, staring up at the ceiling of his room, Hiroki was more intelligent than that and loyal too. The shorter of the two had oft proved that, by rising to his defense, whenever Haruhiko got in the way, or tried to steal something which belonged to him.

Never, had he truly felt loved. Not by his mother, nor by his father and most certainly not by his brother.

His mother had always been too busy with her hobbies and his father with work, work and more work. They hardly ever ate together as a family either, if he ate with anyone, it was always with Haruhiko, because their parents were practically never home and if they were, they weren't together at home at the same time. This, he'd found by listening to others at school, was not normal family behavior.

Tanaka, was the one whom had raised them, though even him, he wasn't too sure he could put his trust in, not completely.

There was only one problem that he was focused upon at that moment though, what did two men do when they were together, once they got beyond kissing. This, was what had him most intrigued, though he'd wondered often about it before, but now it was all the more important.

Who did he know, whom was gay, _no one_, at least, not anyone he knew about. It wasn't something people normally went around telling the whole world about, because there were still those who considered it to be an _abnormal_ life-style. At least, where he and Hiroki lived it was considered _abnormal_.

Unable to sleep, he got up and turned on his flashlight, opening up a new blue notebook and began to write, the very scene that had taken place with Hiroki, but hours ago in their secret place, away from everything else.

'_I should have known that day, in that place where we first met, he was mine, my bibliognost. That boy filled with pride who cried that day due to frustration, tackling too many things all at once. Strong and smart, but also, small_. _At least, his hands were small in comparison to my own. Four years later, I never thought that he'd confess to me such feelings. Yet, I was not repulsed by him. Do I love him? Perhaps, but only time will tell as I never thought of it before. But he is dear to me, even so.'_

Shutting the notebook, he put it away. For now, it was one that he did not wish his friend to read. Not yet, at least, for he knew how Hiroki might react to what was written there.

He smirked as he thought though, that it wouldn't be so bad to see Hiroki getting flustered, it'd even be worth it to have a book or something thrown at him. Then, he'd just grab the auburn haired boy and kiss him till he was breathless and weak in the knees.

It would have been so much better, were they able to live together. That way he'd have been able to keep a close eye on Hiroki.

He frowned as he continued to think it over. His mind wandering to the territory of _what-if's_. What if there were to be someone else who liked Hiroki and wanted to steal him from him? He'd not allow that and after all, Hiroki had been the one to confess to him, even if the other hadn't quite meant to do so. The truth was clear.

Hiroki had chosen _him_.

That meant, to him, that no one could take Hiroki from him, even if they tried, but he still intended to make sure that they never even got the chance _to_ try and do so.

He'd just have to make sure they _always_ walked to and from school together and then, once he was old enough to acquire a drivers license, he'd drive him wherever he needed to be.

Luckily enough, they shared almost all the same classes, there weren't too many classes they didn't have at the same time, in the same class, according to their school schedules.

With all the excitement of thinking over all of that, it was impossible to sleep and he knew he was probably going to wind up falling asleep in class tomorrow.

Oh well, he could make up for it some other time, or take a nap during a break period.

Thinking that matter through, he reached for his laptop on his nightstand and popped it open.

Once he was on and connected to the internet, he typed in, _gay relationships_.

His eyes widened as he took in all the information, reading well on into the night, not getting to sleep until about three and he had to wake up at six thirty in the morning. He believed though, that it had all been worth it, both for research to help him with his boyfriend and now too, for ideas that he wanted to write about.

That night, a whole new world had opened up for him and Hiroki, his boyfriend, was going to help him discover more. Hiroki wouldn't just be his boyfriend, but his muse, whether or not Hiroki liked it. He did what he wanted after all, because he wanted to. And there was a lot he'd read about that he imagined doing with and to Hiroki.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last, but Akihiko's mind is really hard for me to get into and I'm not sure how IC he is here, but I don't think he's too OoC. Sorry that I forgot this before, but here's the definition of bibliognost: person having deep knowledge of books**.**


	3. A New Day

**A NEW DAY**

* * *

><p>"Have a good day at school Hiroki-chan," his mother smiled at him.<p>

His brows furrowed as he growled, "Would you drop the _chan_ already! I'm not a little boy anymore." He'd wanted her to quit _years_ ago, but she continued to insist on calling him like that.

"You'll always be my little boy Hiroki-chan. Now you'd better get going or you'll be late."

Spinning around, he rolled his eyes and stormed out of the house, bumping into someone standing outside the door.

He about fell backwards, but cool hands gripped him, one on his shoulder and another on his waist.

"Careful Hiroki."

"Akihiko! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to escort you to school."

"What for? We could just have met at the gates, idiot." He grumbled the last.

"I know, but I'm not about to let anyone get the idea that you're available."

Cocking his head, he frowned up at the silver haired youth in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about Akihiko?"

"You're mine."

"No I'm not! I'm not a possession!"

"But you did agree, didn't you? To be my boyfriend. It was what you wanted wasn't it?"

He sputtered, unable to come up with a retort to that, his face warming considerably.

"Don't smother me Akihiko." Yet, inside his heart was beating with happiness. Akihiko wanted him to be his, not that he'd ever say he belonged to him. One had to be _very_ careful how they worded things around the silver haired Usami.

He had no intention of smothering Hiroki, but he wanted to make sure others understood that they didn't stand a chance with _his_ Hiroki.

Not many were worthy anyway, of someone with superior intelligence. Thankfully, he was also of a high I.Q. the two of them often in the running for the head of the class.

He reached out for Hiroki's hand as they walked to school. It wasn't the first time they'd held hands, but the last time had been a few years ago.

Hiroki however, feared that people, particularly other students might see and snatched his hand away, "What do you think you're doing?" He whirled around and glared at him, "Don't do that stuff in public!"

He turned back around and stormed away, Akihiko staring after him with a quirked brow.

Someone had seen, the last person in the world that Akihiko wanted to even get near Hiroki asked from behind him.

"What was that about, Akihiko?"

"Haruhiko," he frowned, "that is none of your business."

"You're my _**baby**_ brother," he said scornfully, "of course its my business. If you're doing anything that might upset the family, it concerns everyone."

"No, it doesn't." He wished they'd all stay out of his business. It wasn't as though they actually cared about him, just their image. At least Hiroki cared, perhaps the only one who had ever really cared about him as more than the future of the Usami Corporation or a way to get into his fathers good graces.

"Your friend looked upset."

"When _doesn't_ he?"

Haruhiko's eyes narrowed as he gazed at his brother. Something was definitely up and he aimed to find out.

Akihiko turned on his heel away from him and walked to where Hiroki waited for him at the gates.

The brunette's eyes didn't meet his, but still, he'd waited for him so he couldn't have been that upset.

They'd have plenty of time after school for him to test out his knew knowledge on Hiroki that he'd learned from his online searches last night.

Or maybe, during one of their breaks. He'd heard about the best places in the school to take ones significant other and spend some _quality alone_ time with them.

"Hurry up Bakahiko, or we'll be late to class."

"Of course Hiroki," later he'd see a different face and hear a different sound coming from his childhood friend, his boyfriend. They hadn't even kissed yet, but to make Hiroki completely his so that he'd never wish to turn to someone else... he wanted to do it all.

The two of them entered the halls of their school and after stopping at their lockers, went to their classes.

Akihiko was thankful that, although he and Haruhiko attended the same facility, that they were in different years.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> This is more difficult to write than I'd anticipated. Still I hope it was an enjoyable read. Those who aren't yet aware, have a look at my profile about _presents, exchanges_ and a _contest_. Once again, sorry for a short chapter, but it seemed the best place to leave off at.


	4. Lunch Break

**LUNCH BREAK**

* * *

><p>Hiroki waited outside the classroom for Akihiko.<p>

He'd thought, since they had lunch during the same period of the day, that it would be better to walk to the cafeteria together.

Whenever they didn't, Akihiko wound up surrounded by girls fawning over him.

He'd even heard there was an Usami Akihiko club, but he wasn't the only Usami who had a fanbase.

Hiroki himself was oblivious that there was also a fan club for him, albeit smaller and filled with those too afraid to actually approach him.

Had either he or Akihiko looked it up, they would have found blogs about their respective fan clubs.

When people began filtering out of the room, he glanced at his watch and furrowed his brows, wondering what was taking Akihiko so long.

Glancing inside the room, the corner of one eye twitched.

Once again, Akihiko was surrounded by a group of giggling hormonal teenage girls.

Curling his fingers into his palms, he tried to keep a lid on his volatile temper.

They didn't know Akihiko was already spoken for and had he been a woman, he would have defended his territory, instead of keeping a watchful eye from a safe distance.

Akihiko managed to smile at the girls, "I'm honored, but I've a previous engagement."

The silver haired youth had always been slick with his words when he wanted no attention from certain individuals -– most individuals.

With that thought uppermost in mind, he slowly relaxed.

Even if they'd never had _that_ discussion, he was still _special_ to Usami Akihiko.

They were friends and he was one of the few people Akihiko actually allowed into his territory.

For four years, they'd shared the same secret place where they both hid from the world, where they could go to be alone with their woes. Woes which they sometimes shared with the other, but mostly they kept a comfortable compatible silence whilst staring up into the vastness of the azure sky.

Akihiko spotting him, picked up his materials, placed them in his bag and walked over to him.

"Did you bring your bento Hiroki?"

He nodded, "Yes." His bento was usually prepared by his mother, but he knew Akihiko's was typically prepared by the Usami butler, Tanaka, or one of the other employees of the Usami estate.

He didn't think that was very heart warming.

Inwardly, he scowled at himself for thinking along those lines.

"Hiroki," Akihiko lightly brushed his fingers through the auburn strands of the shorter boys hair.

Hiroki glowered and pushed his hand away, "This is _school_."

Akihiko looked ahead and sighed.

"W-what!? Akihiko?"

"Let's go eat on the rooftop."

"That's where the thugs hangout."

"Then, the library."

"We don't want to get the books dirty with our food!"

Hiroki didn't know what Akihiko was thinking, suggesting those places to eat.

"What's wrong with the cafeteria?"

When Akihiko stopped, he nearly toppled over, but caught himself in time.

"It's too crowded."

Hiroki's brows furrowed, "What? It's always like that. You've never had any complaints before."

"I didn't have a _boyfriend_ before either." He'd leaned in to whisper warmly in his ear.

Hiroki's cheeks bloomed in color.

He ducked his head and gritted his teeth, "Would you knock it off!?"

Akihiko smirked at him, "Let's go to the supply closet on the second floor."

"What? No!"

But Akihiko managed to drag him there anyway. And he'd been unable to do anything, though he'd mentally been kicking and screaming.

However, there had been others in the hallway and not wishing to draw attention to himself he'd reluctantly allowed Akihiko to pull him along.

He wondered what was in the idiots head!

"Akihiko!" He roughly pulled his hand out of Akihiko's. Even that had been enough to call attention to themselves "What do you think you're doing?"  
>He watched as Akihiko took a seat on some old soft sacks filled with who knew what once the door had been closed and a light turned on.<p>

"I just wanted to spend time _alone_, with _you_ Hiroki."

Averting his gaze, his face crimson, he muttered, "Are you an idiot!?" He couldn't formulate into words anything more comprehensible.

His heart was beating too quickly, so much that he could hear it and wondered, if Akihiko might not also be able to hear the erratic beat of his pulse.

He felt the larger, cool hand grip his and then he was unceremoniously tugged down onto Akihiko's lap.

His bag dropped to the floor beside them, some of its contents, books, papers and bento falling out.

Gloweringly, he gazed up into violet eyes, "What do you think you're doing!?"

Akihiko didn't respond with words, but by grasping his head between his hands and tilting it back so that their mouths met.

Hiroki's eyes widened, his face once more growing red.

At first, he tried to push him away, parting his mouth to yell at him.

Akihiko took that opportunity to slip his tongue into the other youths mouth.

His fingers began to tremble and his stiff spine slowly relaxed as his eyes fluttered closed, a small moan escaping his otherwise occupied lips.

Cool fingers gripped into his hair.

The two fell back onto the pile of sacks, one facing the other as they held each other close.

Their tongues twined together, each slowly exploring the others mouth, as if they were unable to get enough of the other.

Finally, the kiss was broken.

Hiroki wondered where in the hell Akihiko had learned to kiss like _that_.

Maybe one of the _girls_ had taught him.

His brows furrowed at the thought and hoped Akihiko wasn't just playing around with him.

Lost in his turbulent thoughts, he didn't notice Akihiko had started to unbutton his shirt.

Not until he looked down between them and seeing his shirt was halfway undone he slapped Akihiko's hands away, "Akihiko! What are you doing? We're at school!" Not to mention this was taking their relationship too far too soon.

Akihiko quirked a brow, "So? No one's here."

The silver haired youth advanced, till he was backed up into the corner of the storage room.

He gulped, staring into the intense gaze of the other, his body shivering slightly as Akihiko placed his hand on his stomach.

Just then, the door behind which they were hidden from view, opened.

Hiroki gazed up, in horror, for having been caught in that state.

Akihiko frowned, "What are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be in your Business Law class?"

"I was on my way to the restroom, when I heard something going on in here. What are you two doing, Akihiko?"

"None of your business, Haruhiko."

Akihiko deftly buttoned Hiroki back up.

Hiroki, not wanting to get in the middle of things, quickly picked up his things and brushed past Haruhiko toward the lunch room. There was only a few minutes left, but at least he could regain his composure.

He didn't notice two sets of eyes following him, each of which held a different expression as he disappeared down the hall and around a corner.


End file.
